vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Epros
Summary Epros is a protagonist of Okage: Shadow King. Originally known as Phantom Evil King, he was the second to last Evil King that Ari had to face. After his defeat, he fled to the Highlands where he confronted Ari and his companions, asking to join in their adventure in order to fully understand Ari's power. Epros is very mysterious, speaking only in rhyme and keeping his true motivations secret. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | High 4-C Name: Epros, Evil King Phantom Origin: Okage: Shadow King Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Wizard, Former Evil King, Ghost Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Transmutation, Life Absorption, Non-Physical Interaction (Epros can harm Non-Corporeal beings), Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation, Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent Physiology (Epros is just an illusion), Supernatural Luck (His luck is comparable to that of Ari's, His Q of Hearts card boosts his Luck, His Aves Amulet raises his chance to dodge spells), Status Effect Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Fear Manipulation. Resistance to: Electricity Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathy Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Sealing, BFR, Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Reality Warping, Information Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Due to hanging around Ari, Epros became a "Deviant", granting him resistance to Beiloune's "Classification" effects) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Rosalyn, far superior to Evil King Chairman who was stated to possess enough power to incinerate an entire building) | Large Star level (After Beiloune classified him to reach his full power, Epros could fight near end game Ari and he could fight Beilone himself after the later classified himself with the full power of Classification) Speed: At least Subsonic (Much faster than Evil King Big Bull who moves so fast he appears as a blur) | At least Subsonic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class | Large Star Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Could tank hits from Rosalyn) | Large Star level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with magic Standard Equipment: Magic Cards (J of Diamonds, Q of Hearts, K of Clubs and A of Spades), Armor (Dazzling Tux and Conjurer Tux) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Fire based attacks, He is not a "Deviant" on the level of Ari so his resistances aren't as high. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Binding: Epros can transmutate weakened enemies into different items. * Drain / Consume: Allows Epros to steal an opponents health, Consume allows him to absorb multiple enemies health at once. * Cringe / Cower: Epros can scare an enemy into only defending, Cower allows him to scare multiple enemies at once. * Red Mask / Blue Mask: Epros releases fire from his eyes which sear the soul of an enemy, he can also release an icy wave from his eyes that freezes a target solid. * Random: A special skill that allows Epros to cause a random magic effect on all enemies (Putting them to sleep, poisoning them, reducing their magic power or slowing them down) Key: Early Game | End Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Protagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fear Users Category:Okage: Shadow King Category:Wizards Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 8 Category:Nonexistent Characters